The storage and manipulation of data records or objects within a database application is well known in the prior art. A database allows one to store information in it; and it does not necessarily have any special meaning associated with the things that are stored in the database. A repository not only uses the database as a data store, but it is a layer above a database. A repository has information about the things stored in the database. A repository is like a card catalog that is found in the library, with the library being analogous to the database.
With the advent of repositories, improvements in the accessibility of data within databases has improved. However, as these repositories have become larger and more complex a method is required to maintain a history of system data and processes for an enterprise.